legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Alignment
If there is one thing all characters have it's alignment to a force of good, neutral or evil. There are 9 alignments that a character can possibly be which also inflicts on how they deal with law and order The Alignments Lawful Good The Kinds of Lawful Good: *Law before Good: they face a problem of doing what is right or obeying the law. They always go for the lawful option. They obey the law, and they are essentially good people who will never, ever side with the forces of evil. But when it comes to everything, they'll take down the evil empire today and hope somebody else can save the helpless civilians They have a tendency to clash with Chaotic Good characters and have rather spiteful attitudes to life. *Good before Law. The opposite of Type 1. They face the same dilemmas as Type 1, but they are much more likely to choose the option that is right rather than falling the rules. They give and take lawful and good orders, and they'll never side with the criminal. But when it comes to it all, they'll let the Villain get away today, as long as it ensures the safety of the civilians. *Finding The Balance: Essentially a combination of the two. Examples Include: Phineas, Lizbeth (Usually when Not facing a Lawful Enemy), Jorgen Von Strangle, Skipper (When Not Lawful Neutral), Angewomon, Optimus Prime and Twilight Sparkle. Neutral Good A Neutral Good character will usually work with laws if doing so benefits the common good but disobeys those they consider unjust or which conflict with the greater good.it means doing what is good without bias for or against order.These characters value freedom and will protect others' freedom as long as it's not used to do harm. They aren't not too caught up in Order and Chaos; they are concerned with moral goodness, but often not willing to enforce it in others. Examples Include: Lizbeth (When Not Lawful Good,) Finn The Human, Bubbles, Dib, Fluttershy, Starfire, and Isabella Chaotic Good There are 4 types of this alignment: *'Type 1': They value freedom, and feel that they and others should be free to pursue their own desires- it just so happens that what they desire is to do good. They do not see doing good as a "duty" and may actively resent any attempts to compel them to do good even if the stakes are high, but will probably end up doing them anyway, justifying their actions by saying that this is what they want to do anyway. This is also the type most likely to be rogues who commits crimes for their own gain, but balance it out with not hurting innocent people and doing lots of good elsewhere in their lives. *'Type 2': They desire to do good, but also feel that they have a responsibility to do good, and view freedom as a secondary concern- essentially, they feel that being good is the price of being free, and they are more likely than Type 1 to use the law to achieve a good end. They are not opposed to the system and may even accept it as necessary or even good, but they will rarely if ever let it get in the way of doing what they feel is right,However, this means they risk trampling on the rights and freedom of others. *'Type 3': are those devoted to a cause and anyone who feels that Freedom generally leads to Good, and vice versa. They try to promote a society with as little government as possible, or overthrow a corrupt oppressive regime without getting drawn into the politics behind replacing it with something better For this type, the danger is being blind to the risk that their cause may be corrupted, or has little chance of achieving its end, and if they are not careful they may end up unintentionally creating something even worse than what they fought. *'Type 4': They believe in doing good and in their freedom to do good, but have a grudging or even healthy respect for the lawful good methods or types who pursue goodness by other means. Essentially, they believe that they should be allowed to be free and good as they see fit, but recognize that the rest of the world is more complicated and that whether the time is for freedom or goodness is down to a case by case basis, and will try and seek the middle ground. Examples Include Bender (When Not Chaotic Neutral and more in his later adventures), Jimmy Neutron, Rainbow Dash, Boomer, Godzilla and Dexter. Lawful Neutral There are 4 types of this alignment: *'Type 1': are those who believe in Authority first and foremost- i; the rules matter because they give order to society more than they matter themselves. They might go so far as to believe that their superiors have the right to interpret or define the rules as they see fit. Such characters believe someone who obeys any figure of authority without question, possibly even with admiration. Most of them moral lines they won't cross, and if their ethics are pushed too far they will disobey. *'Type 2': are those who believe in the Rules ahead of everything else- they will hold those above them to it as surely as they will those below, without regard to authority , but will follow the rules to the letter. They follows the content, not the context- they believe in these rules, with a passion, and will pretty much equate them with moral truth. In other words, they see themselves as good, but fail to qualify because they or the rules they follow are otherwise too amoral. They might run the risk of being bigots towards other cultures and codes of law. Essentially, this is those who do not justify the Law with arguments about their not being anything better, but those that argue that these Laws are the better, and will likely resist even legal attempts to change them. *'Type 3': Follows a personal code, including those that have been organized by another- for example, a warrior code or a religious creed-, or one they have constructed for themselves. They will obey this code rigidly and to the letter, and it will usually supersede any of the other types, but it is too rigid for them to be considered Chaotic even if it puts them at odds with the established system of law and order, while they lack the moral or immoral conviction to be considered Good or Evil. At their best, they will obey the spirit as well as the letter of their codes, or at least try to or recognize that they must. *'Type 4': They find themselves in a situation where neither Authority nor the Rules apply, such as an apocalypse scenario where law and order have broken down, and seek to establish order . Typically they will appeal to a pre-established system as the basis- murder is wrong because it used to be wrong, or because civilized societies are expected to have outlawed such acts. It can also occur where there is a sense of order, just not one that the character recognizes as valid, or more dubiously a working society they deem to be chaotic or inferior. In these cases, they will probably appeal to their own rules or the rules of their own society or culture. At their best, they will bring a sense of structure and justice to a volatile situation, but at their worst this type can slide into bigotry and tyranny, worsened by the fact that they are basically making the rules from scratch. Some examples include: Skipper (At Times), The Brain, Magneto and Meta Knight True Neutral Some characters just don't fit either end of either axis: they're not selfless enough to be Good, but not exploitative enough to be Evil; they're not rule-abiding enough to be Lawful, but not arbitrary enough to be Chaotic. They could be described as morally bland. Some characters that fall in this alignment include Rogue the Bat, Scorpion and Xigbar Chaotic Neutral There are 4 types to this alignment: *'Type 1': can be vaguely described as a true hedonist- they are interested in fulfilling their desires, and in pursuing their own interests. They have little to no respect for law and order, at best accepting it as a necessary evil that furthers these ends, at worst to the point they are prepared to commit acts that are immoral or outright criminal, avoiding being evil due to simply not being ruthless or malevolent enough. They are not evil because their desires are not especially evil but nor are they altruistic enough to be considered good, and they may hold both either in disdain or with indifference, feeling that to each their own, though most know better than to hang out with especially wicked types. At best, they are kind to friends, family or strangers if only because they find such behaviour personally satisfying; at worst, they are assholes who don't give a damn about anyone but themselves, and are indifferent or blind to the rights of others. *'Type 2': They are prepared to work within a group system in order to challenge an establishment system or further their cause, which can sometimes push them into Lawful territory if they become particularly devoted In practice, this can be a very tricky Type to maintain without quickly devolving into some type of hypocrite as it is difficult if not impossible to change or abolish the system without infringing on somebody's rights At best this type works towards the overthrowing of a genuinely corrupt or oppressive system and replacing it with something better, but at worst they can end up supporting a cause that actually makes things worse. They see it as their duty to stir things up and make things less boring. *'Type 3': Someone who rebels for the sake of rebelling, someone who is counter-culture just for the sake of it,. As such, their beliefs tend to be shallow and they may find themselves in over their head, They believe that cool people rebel against authority n effect, they have an issue or grudge against a particular authority practice or figure, or were simply aimless and adrift in their own lives, and can vent their frustrations or give themselves some direction. *'Type 4': They are those who are overly cynical, and hold no allegiance to anyone and decide for themselves what is right or wrong, and whether or not they want to do anything about it. They are often the disillusioned types who once held onto an ideal or have lost their family or friends, and often belonged to a completely different alignment, but others were cynical from an early age, often (but not always) due to a bad childhood. They can be dragged into an adventure, and may battle the forces of evil if they come across them or they get in the way, but they lack conviction beyond basic self-interest, and if they still aspire to better themselves they are usually their own worst enemy. They are often loners, though they may have a handful of close family or friends, and tend to prize survival highly with wealth, luxury and power often being mainly a means of ensuring said-survival for good, assuming they are not self-destructive or suicidal. At their worst can be completely amoral and indifferent to other people getting hurt whether or not by their own hand, but they usually have the potential to still be good people. Examples of this include King Julian, Eddy, Bender (at times), Marceline, Axel, Heloise, Deadpool, Jessie, James and Meowth, Discord (After his reformation and Anti Cosmo (after Slade's Ensemble Reformation). Lawful Evil There are 4 types of this as well: *'Type 1': Is those who believe in civic order, and are the villains who believe in keeping order and control at all costs, or that it's much easier to become ruler of the world by exploiting the existing system than by tearing it down and starting anew. Maybe they like to rule with an iron fist, or publicly playing by rules gives them enough of a reputation to get away with their plans. If the villain rules over their world or universe then they are probably either Lawful Evil. This alignment shows industrialized evil and often successful evil. More than likely they wish to take over the world *'Type 2': Is a baddie with a code of honor that prevents them from doing truly unforgivable things or at least keeps them focused and disciplined. O This code of honor sometimes leads to conflict when their values and codes conflict with those of main-stream society. This does not make them Chaotic. They have a sense of order, just not the one that society at large possesses.They typically value loyalty in their minions and possess Evil Virtues, and tend to be reliable allies in an hero and villain team up situation. The second type tends to either turn good or suffer death by redemption *'Type 3': Lack the same pure drive that the Main villain has, or maybe they're just not quite as smart, but they both do what they are told or do what they say that they are going to do, taking the most straightforward and efficient means of accomplishing the task they set out to do. They're a genuine threat, but they're not the real danger. If they're loyal to the boss then they take orders without any problems, and they obey without any complaints. Type 3 may work temporarily with the heroes if the boss goes temporarily nuts, but this isn't redemption, as they will go straight back to their boss once it's all sorted out. *'Type 4': Simply hate freedom, will enslave people, or those who get their jollies from giving harsh rules and making crazy consequences for breaking them. They use law and order principally as instruments of suffering and oppression for its own sake and not that of power or running a allegiance efficiently. Examples include Frollo, Darkseid, Freiza, Darkwarrior Duck, Steven Armstrong, Tiamat and Slade (at least in the multiverse series as he's more Neutral Evil in the Animated Series) Neutral Evil There are three types of this alignment *'Type 1': Characters are amoral and commit evil for self-serving, but not necessarily malicious purposes. They tend to be in it for money and power or maybe they believe there is better living through evil They can do things for fun They can turn good or work with the hero but don't hold your breath. if evil is just a job, but might be figures of authority or power who will commit crimes or do evil if they think it is advantageous to them. They don't right from wrong or they choose wrong anyway *'Type 2': Characters, are intentionally evil. They recognize the difference between right and wrong, at least superficially or that others adhere to it, and willfully and gleefully choose wrong. This does not make them Chaotic as they have no problem working within a system or under someone else's thrall nor do they have any special desire to bring civilization crumbling down. For them,Evil is the best, surest and probably the most fulfilling path to money and power, though they are much more likely than the other types to do things just for fun. Others are sadistic con artists who use a front of kindness to bend others to their will for fun and profit. They revel being the bad guy. *'Type 3': Characters on the other hand have large egos they believe they're the heroes, and evil either doesn't exist or is whatever they don't like. They often believe they can get away with anything and many of their crimes are incredibly risky and carry a high chance of getting caught, often elitist and smug with a grandiose sense of entitlement and self-worth, they often think good guys thwarts their plans out of resentment, or because they can't recognize how awesome they are or that they are so entitled. They treat the bulk of humanity with indifference if not utter contempt. they just won't consider such acts to be evil because they feel they are entitled to do them, though they might mockingly draw attention to the fact that other people think this is villainous, or grudgingly acknowledge it. Examples include Hades, Sideshow Bob, Crowley and Terumi Chaotic Evil There are 4 types of Chaotic Evil: *'Type 1': Believes that their own freedom is the most important thing. They're far from being a noble person , but they value the ability to commit acts of evil over actually committing them. As a result, this type of character can actually side with the forces of Good in the fight for freedom. Don't turn your back though, because this also means that two seconds from now their idea of freedom may change and they'll become your worst enemy. *'Type 2': Are so Evil that they would rather side with the bad guys just because they're the ones in charge. They place more value in unleashing fiery death and mayhem over the ability to do it at any time, so they take orders grudgingly but take them nonetheless.They don't care about collateral damage (in fact they deliberately seek it) or killing any fellow allies unfortunate enough to get in their way. *'Type 3': Are very much feral in nature. They typically have above average of intelligence, but luckily for everyone else they tend to be more about freedom than evil. They believe that you're either a predator or prey for another predator, so to them the only thing that matters is having the strength to take what you want. Their guard must be kept up constantly though, as the moment then they sees an opportunity to take down the Villain they take it. *'Type 4': Love doing evil as much as they love their freedom, and they have just enough self-control to construct a plan that involves doing both at once. They are traditionally crazy with a complete lack of care towards anyone (The Joker is a VERY good example of this.) They don't care who they destroy or how they destroy them; the fact that they can be destroyed is enough. As a result, this character is usually the one that everyone works to defeat. Examples include The Joker (obviously), Hexxus, HIM, The Lich, Negaduck and Megatron/Galvatron (at least in certain LOTM ''stories, ''whereas in different ''Transformers ''series, he seems to be more Lawful Evil to Neutral Evil).Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Character Alignment Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type V Anti Heroes Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil